Scrap tires represent a significant waste disposal problem. Improper disposal results in increased human health risks and environmental damage. A number of issued patents are directed at the disposal problem by providing for recycling vehicle tires as shingles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,552 (Moore 1992) discloses a method of recycling a vehicle tire comprising cutting the vehicle tire into separate pieces by radial cuts, each extending from the inner periphery to the outer periphery of the tire, and securing such cut tire pieces in overlapping relationship as shingles for a roof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,792 (Fulton 1974) also discloses a method for constructing a tire roof. The '792 patent illustrates a method for constructing a roof covering out of vehicle tires with the tires being cut and segmented in a specific manner. The '792 patent also discloses use of the tread portion segmented into flat portions to form one type of roof covering. The tread portion shingles disclosed are laid lengthwise perpendicular to the pitch of the roof.